


I Love You Guys

by SaltyCareBear



Series: it-wasnt-me-really's Star Wars Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dog BB-8, Fluff, Gen, Multi, Not Beta Read, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 12:35:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13717803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltyCareBear/pseuds/SaltyCareBear
Summary: Finn faces a disappointment but Rey and Poe make it better.





	I Love You Guys

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous said:  
> Hi, I saw your request for fanfic prompts and that you'd write Finn/Rey/Poe which is my favourite ship (but sadly its fandom isn't very active atm ;_;) So I was wondering if maybe you'd like to write either something cute and fluffy (e.g. involving pets or geeky stuff like cosplay/gaming) OR something dramatic and plot-driven like Finn starting a stormtrooper uprising and Poe and Rey helping free the kidnapped stormtrooper cadets (a trope I adore but which sadly isn't written often either)? :D  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
> Heyo anon! first off, really sorry it took me this long to put this out, so I hope this will make up for it lol. I really dig FinnReyPoe too and I was more than happy to write this for you. I decided to go for the cute and fluffy route this time, a little modern AU if you will! It’s probably the fluffiest thing I have ever written, but I hope you and anyone else would enjoy it too.  
> I do plan to write more of the plot-driven trope of them freeing the stormtrooper cadets! I might even make it a full multi-chaptered fic! So, I hope you like this in the meantime and thanks so much for sending this in.  
> EDIT: I have updated this story to correct mistakes.

“I don’t feel like playing today.”

“Wait, what?”

“Huh?’

Poe had to stop and turn around, holding two PlayStation 4 controllers and three bottled beers with just two hands was a bit of a feat but he would be damn if he wouldn’t try it, especially if he can prove Rey wrong about his ability to multi-task.

“Poe you can’t play games, get drunk and call Leia at the same time, she knows you are not giving your whole attention to her.” She had said a few days before, sitting between him and Finn, when he was talking to his godmother about how he was doing in the flight academy and drinking his third Corona and still managing to annihilate her in Battlefront II in the Starfighter Arcade. She was still very bitter about it.

Rey sat on the couch now in the same spot, a nest of blankets and pillows around her, as she looked back at Finn with wide eyes and a ginger and white corgi on her lap. Even Beebeeate had a look of surprise on his face if it was possible for a dog to even do that (Poe and Rey would argue yes while Finn would roll his eyes but still give Beebeeate the best scratches when they were not looking).

“Why not?” Poe managed to say as he fumbled to place the controllers and beers on the coffee table without spilling anything (He didn’t succeed, a droplet managed to land on the rug, but the dark stain blended with the coloring before they noticed. If they find Beebeeate sniffing it later, they won’t remember why)

Finn sighed, and they watched as he dropped himself on one end of the couch which was the furthest they wanted their boyfriend to be from them right now. He sagged until his head was resting on the armrest and sighed again.

It was a Friday evening. They had just all got off work (In Poe’s case school, but if you asked him, anything from the flight academy felt like work) Poe got off classes earlier than normal so he didn’t waste time to rush home but not before reminding his girlfriend to pick up something important. Rey, the said girlfriend, managed to close-up the mechanic shop she worked at, with her uncles Han and Chewie, early and rushed home to her boys but not before making a stop along the way. Finn came home a little later after that, teaching a Fifth-Grade class at the nearby elementary school. It was usual for him to stay a little a late, helping his students with assignments and talking to parents but it wasn’t normal for him to decline a chance to whoop their asses in the Battlefront II arcade mode.

Finn was usually a pretty easy going optimistic guy, a smile that lit up the room and an appreciation and love for life that first made Poe and Rey fall in love with him in the first place (That and he was really cute too but neither will ever admit it, in case Finn decides to use it against them, which he would) and his enthusiasm and devotion was what made him the best at his job. So, seeing Finn come home like this was a new thing and they didn’t like it. Not one bit.

They immediately moved into action. Rey crawled over to the end of the couch where Finn sat, blankets still wrapped around her, as she wiggled to lean on top of him and wrap her blankets around his shoulders. Poe, on the other hand, shuffled to the armrest where Finn laid his head and fell to his knees, so he can lay his chin besides Finn’s forehead. Beebeeate at some point had jumped off Rey’s lap and jumped onto Finn’s to settle right in. He was surrounded by a cocoon of love from the people that love him most and he almost smiled. Almost.

They stayed that way for a minute, just listening to each other breathe until Poe spoke in a soft and low voice, the same kind that Rey and Finn love to hear every morning when it was time to wake up and Poe complained that he had to get up soon.

“So, what’s up?”

Finn released a little breath from his nose and huffed again, like he wanted to say something but stopped himself before he could. He looked back and forth into the faces of his girlfriend and his boyfriend and sighed, finally saying, “It’s stupid.”

He lifted a hand to scratch the back of Beebeeate’s ears before Rey’s hand snaked out from under the blankets and caught it, giving a reassuring squeeze and saying, “Can’t be that stupid if you are feeling like this, right Poe?”

“That’s right, it’s not normal for you to be this way, so excuse us if we care so much babe.”

Poe flashed a bright smile and already they can tell that it lifted Finn’s spirits if by a little bit.

“Yeah love, we don’t like seeing you like this, especially when you can be kicking our asses right now.”

Rey let out a light musical laugh that sounded more like a giggle (A thing she will never admit and something Poe and Finn will tease her about later) and that seemed to help more. Poe watched as a flicker of a smile finally began to show before he pursed his lips again.

“It’s just that, I don’t know how to say it and not seem like a little kid.”

They shook their heads in confusion at him as he sat up to speak, “I was really looking forward to seeing it soon…”

It took a mere second for them to realize what he was talking about.

“The movie theater said they were sold out for the next week and I know I should have gotten tickets earlier, but I wanted to get the helmet finished before I did that, and I don’t know…”

It was a film that Finn had been so excited for as soon as it was announced. His favorite superhero was finally getting his own film and it meant so much to him to finally see it as soon as it came out. Rey and Poe knew this too well. Finn was practically buzzing about it whenever it was brought up, even the promos on the television made him crack a smile every time. He even started to work on his costume for it.

Rey and Poe were usually the cosplayers, they would spend hours on their projects, working with fabrics and other materials like they were fashion designers. It wasn’t until his favorite character was introduced he decided he wanted to try too. It was the best time and it made them happy to include Finn in their hobby while helping him achieve his dream to become his hero.

Finn was very adamant about finishing the helmet by himself, Poe and Rey only giving advice when he asked for it. It made sense that he would forget how fast tickets would sell out. It was a big deal for a lot of people too. The look of disappointment on his face was hurtful to look at and They both knew that they shouldn’t delay.

Poe stood up suddenly, immediately darting to the bedroom. “Rey where did you put them?!”   
He called out, as Finn and Rey listened to him rustle through their dresser. Rey inched to sit up a bit and called back, “Top right drawer, under your underwear!”

A low muttered great was heard from the bedroom when Finn asked, “Wait what’s he looking for?”

Rey only gave a small smile before Poe returned with an envelope in his hand, waving it as she said, “Found it! But come on Sunshine did you really have to hide them in my boxers?”

“It was the first place I thought of before Finn walked in.”

Rey was having difficulty hiding her smile now, turning into a full-blown grin. Poe couldn’t help but grin right back as well as Finn looked at them back and forth in confusion until the envelope was held in front of him.

The logo for the local movie theater started right at him and realization dawned on him and before he knew it he took it into his hands.

“Is this what I think it is?”

“Don’t know babe maybe open it up and find out?”

Finn made the motions to gingerly open it to reveal three movie tickets.

“Oh my god.”

Finn had stood up so fast, Beebeeate almost didn’t make it to the ground with his feet first (He did, and he gave Finn the stink eye for the rest of the evening before finally forgiving him and giving him many kisses good night)

The look on his face was worth everything in the world to Poe and Rey. They knew that Finn would take his time in securing tickets, so they made sure to get them just in case.

Finn immediately jumped on the both of them, hopping between them to give them so many kisses they felt smothered in them.

“This is the best! You guys are the best! I love you both so much!”

He was practically vibrating, and it made the smiles on Rey’s and Poe’s face get bigger.

“So, we’re guessing you like it?” Rey couldn’t help but let out a giggle as she said it. Poe shook his head, laughing a little as he said, “They are for tomorrow’s showing, there is also a cosplay event going on too, so we thought you want to make your debut then.”

The look of excitement became clouded with a hint of anxiousness in his face, “You think it’s ready? The cosplay? I still need to finish some details on the helmet, but I can do that tonight.”

Rey nodded, “It’s ready Finn, you worked so hard on it, we can’t wait for everyone to see it.”

“You guys are the best.” Finn set down the tickets gingerly on the coffee table, before moving to sweep Poe down to the couch with one arm and pulling Rey close with the other and squeezing tight. “I really love you guys.” He said with low contentment.

“We do too,” Poe moves to intertwine his hands with Finn’s and Rey’s, saying, “I love the both of you.” The answering squeezes were the perfect response.

They sat in contented silence, happy to be in one another’s presence before Rey whispers, “So who’s on for an ass kicking in the arcade?”

Her boyfriends’ grin.

“You’re on sunshine.”

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since I wrote up a prompt and posted on here so please bear with me I will improve somewhat lol  
> 


End file.
